


[3] Touching the Sea and Sky: From the Beginning Series (Yamachii)

by Juliet_Alayne



Series: From the Beginning (A Yamachii Fanfic) [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, SWEET BOYS, a new adventure awaits, hope you enjoy!, just one right now, lots to come here, my boys all grown up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Alayne/pseuds/Juliet_Alayne
Summary: Sparkling Stars Touch the Sea and Sky_______________________________________Parts in this section cover from June 2019 through Present DayPLEASE NOTE:This is a Yamachii Romance/Home Life and features the boys in a romantic/intimate relationship with one another.This is MOST DEFINITELY rated NC-17 for language and explicit sexual content!A few notes about the drabbles/oneshots:--When I write, nicknames are a must, and I feel like Ryosuke would definitely be into nicknames, thus in the story his “common” nickname for Yuri is “Ree” and his affectionate/loving nickname for him is a play on words: “Chiisana” which is 小さな (Chīsana): small, little, tiny; young, little in Japanese--despite references to real life events such as Ryosuke’s back pain and such, I did NOT verify the timeline, just added these details where they worked for the story--so no, I wasn’t THAT conscientious of timing, sorry!--there is never underage sex in my stories.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Yamachii
Series: From the Beginning (A Yamachii Fanfic) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110215
Kudos: 4





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> The parts of this collection are written out of order but will be PLACED here IN ORDER. You will need to rely on the chapter titles and descriptions to be sure you are reading the newest one (or subscribe and it will tell you which chapter I have added most recently)

##  **Story Notes & Timeline**

* * *

**This is a work in progress and is still incomplete (the timeline and the story haha)–but if you are the sort who likes to see these kinds of details you might enjoy it.**

##  **Please note–there are _MAJOR SPOILERS_ in the timeline for chapters I have _NOT PUBLISHED_ yet! **

I use this timeline to plot my story and to keep things straight–so it’s really a tool I use to write the collection better–but I know others might enjoy seeing the visual but I can’t be responsible if you get something completely ruined because you look below! haha MMMWAH!

**Proceed at your own risk!**

**A few notes about the collection:**

–When I write, nicknames are a **must** , and I feel like Ryosuke would definitely be into nicknames, thus in the story his “common” nickname for Yuri is “Ree” and his affectionate/loving nickname for him is a play on words: “Chiisana” which is 小さな: small, little, tiny; young, little in Japanese– **BY THE WAY:**

**In my mind the nickname is _very relaxed_ , like the way they drop off bits of words when they talk casually–so when I hear Ryosuke say this nickname I don’t actually hear the whole word…it would be more like “Chiisa” or “Chiisan”, rarely if ever saying the “ah” on the end. Sorry, just wanted to clarify that!**

–despite references to real life events such as Ryosuke’s back pain and such, I did NOT verify the timeline, just added these details where they worked for the story–so no, I wasn’t _THAT_ conscientious of timing, _sorry!_

–there is **never** underage sex in my stories, and I will **never** write that. In fact, I will go out of my way to ensure the reader is fully aware these are ADULTS and that NO sexual contact happens **until** they are adults–in this case 20, as that’s the age of consent (legally throughout the country despite different prefectures having their own laws) in Japan–and I would rather be conservative up front than apologize after!

The Timeline featured here DOES have spoilers so if you’d rather not see them please don’t scroll down–otherwise, you can check out the timeline for a better understanding of when story events take place!

Items marked with a @ are guesses on my part to have an idea of where something might have fit in alignment with other parts. I **DID NOT** research these, just put them in line with the other events to have a general idea. If you do know the specifics it would be wonderful to have them! MMMWAH!

Items that have parts of the story written for them already in this collection are **bold** and linked to the page here on AO3 so they are easier to identify.

_Parts that are planned but not yet written_ are placed the same way but are denoted with an *.

* * *

##  **1993**

* * *

April 1, 1993 Keito born

May 9, 1993 Yama-chan born

August 10, 1993 Yuto born

November 30, 1993 Chii-chan born

* * *

##  **2007**

* * *

September 24, 2007 Johnny & Associates announced the formation of Hey! Say! JUMP @ _Johnny’s Junior’s Hey Say '07_ Concert

November 14, 2007 _Ultra Music Power_ CD debut released, Japan’s Volleyball World Cup Relay 2007 theme song 

December 22, 2007 _Hey! Say! JUMP Debut & First Concert Ikinari!_ (youngest group ever to perform in Tokyo Dome)

* * *

##  **2008**

* * *

April 4-6 Spring Concert 2008

April 30, 2008 _Hey! Say! JUMP Debut & First Concert Ikinari! in Tokyo Dome _DVD released **  
**

May 3-6, 2008 Spring Concert 2008

May, 2008 _Dreams Come True_ single released

July 2008 _Your Seed_ single used in Kung-Fu Panda _  
_

August 2-September 5, 2008 Summary

October 2008 _Mayonaka no Shadow Boy_ single released, theme song for _Scrap Teacher_

December 20-21, 2008 Hey! Say! JUMP-ing Tour

  * **[2008 Sleepy Boys @ hotel (Posted: _One Day_ )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/31408848)**




December 27-28, 2008Hey! Say! JUMP-ing Tour

* * *

##  **2009**

* * *

January 3-5 2009 Hey! Say! JUMP-ing Tour

March 21-22, 2009 Spring Tour/Concert (Hey! Say! 7)

March 24-25, 2009 Spring Tour/Concert (Hey! Say! 7)

March 31, 2009 Spring Tour/Concert (HSJ)

April 3-5, 2009 Spring Tour/Concert (HSJ)

April 19, 2009 Spring Tour/Concert (HSJ)

April 26, 2009 Spring Tour/Concert (HSJ)

April 29, 2009 _Hey! Say! Jump-ing Tour '08-'09_ DVD released **  
**

May 3-5, 2009 Spring Tour/Concert (HSJ)

July 23-29, 2009 Tengoku Concert Tour

August 4-5, 2009 Tengoku Concert Tour

August 14, 2009 Tengoku Concert Tour

August 25-27, 2009 Tengoku Concert Tour

September 13, 2009 Tengoku Dome

October 3, 2009 Yamada Ryosuke stars in _Hidarime Tantei EYE SP_ as Ainosuke Tanaka

@October 2009 “Memories” was used as the theme song for the SP

October 17, 2009 Yamada Ryosuke cast in _左目探偵EYE / Hidari-me Tantei EYE_

  * [**October 31, 2009 Yama-chan and Chii-chan fight over Halloween Candy (Posted: _Halloween Candy_ )**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/37378055)



November 25, 2009 _Hey! Say! JUMP First Photobook_ released

December 19-20, 2009 Winter Concert Tour

  * [**2009 Chii-chan’s bad dream (Posted: _One Day_ ) **](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/31408848)



December 23, 2009 Winter Concert Tour

* * *

##  **2010**

* * *

January 2-6, 2010 Winter Concert Tour

January 2010 _左目探偵EYE / Hidari-me Tantei EYE_ begins airing

February 24, 2010 “Hitomi no Screen” released, theme song for the drama _Hidarime Tantei EYE_

Hey! Say! 7 song “Kagayaki Days” used for Lotte commercial

March 2010 _左目探偵EYE / Hidari-me Tantei EYE_ finishes airing 

March 2, 2010 Yamada Ryosuke and Chinen Yuuri will be debut as NYC

April 2-4, 2010 ten JUMP Tour

April 24-25, 2010 ten JUMP Tour

  * [**2010 Yama-chan says his name (Posted: _One Day_ )**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/31408848)



May 2-5, 2010 ten JUMP Tour

May 16, 2010 ten JUMP Tour

July 7, 2010 _JUMP NO.1_ album released

July 19-August 29, 2010 Summary 2010

September 15, 2010 _Hey! Say! 2010 TEN JUMP_ DVD released

December 15, 2010 “Arigato (Sekai no Doko ni Itemo) _”_ released

December 25-26, 2010 Winter Concert

* * *

##  **2011**

* * *

January 2-6, 2011 Winter Concert, Yokohama Arena 

January 12, 2011 _Summary 2010_ DVD released

January 15-16, 2011 Winter Concert

February 4, 2011 Okamoto Keito chosen for the final episode of _Kinpachi Sensei_

March 11, 2011 Earthquake and Tsunami hits Japan

March 15, 2011 Hey! Say! JUMP with NYC Spring Concert tour 2011 canceled due to earthquake and tsunami

March 27, 2011 Okamoto Keito appeared in _Kinpachi Sensei_

April 1, 2011 Johnny & Associates created the earthquake relief project _Marching J_

April 10, 2011 JUMP & Yuuki 100% Concert with NYC

April 17, 2011 JUMP & Yuuki 100% Concert with NYC

April 24, 2011 JUMP & Yuuki 100% Concert with NYC

May 3-5, 2011 JUMP & Yuuki 100% Concert with NYC

May 8, 2011 JUMP & Yuuki 100% Concert with NYC

May 28-29, 2011 JUMP & Yuuki 100% Concert with NYC

June 6, 2011 Yamada Ryosuke and Chinen Yuri appear as voice-actors for _The Smurfs_

June 28, 2011 Johnny & Associates announced that Morimoto will be suspended indefinitely

June 29, 2011 _OVER._ single released

July 14, 2011 “Magic Power” announced as theme song for “The Smurfs”

August 7-September 11, 2011 Summary 2011, Tokyo Dome City Hall

September 18, 2011 Johnny Kitagawa presented with two Guinness World Record awards. Hey! Say! JUMP received the award in their SUMMARY 2011 concert with Guinness World Records representative Frank Foley. 

September 18, 2011 Summary 2011

September 21, 2011 _Magic Power_ single released

September 24-25, 2011 Summary 2011

November 6, 2011 Arioka Daiki will star in _Chushingura, Sono Gi Sono Ai_

November 23, 2011 Chinen Yuuri will star in a new drama with Yamashita Tomoshita.

* * *

##  **2012**

* * *

@January 2012 _Chushingura, Sono Gi Sono Ai_ starts airing 

@January 2012 _Risou no Musuko_ begins airing 

January 2, 2012 Yamada Ryosuke stars in historical drama _Shirarezaru Bakumatsu no Shishi: Yamada Akiyoshi Monogatari_

January 1-4, 2012 New Year Concert

January 6-7 New Year Concert

  * **February 17, 2012 Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto, and Chinen Yuuri graduate from high school ***



February 22, 2012 _Super Delicate_ single released

@April 10, 2012 recording studio for _JUMP World_ album

May 3-9, 2012 _Asia First Tour_ , Yokohama Arena (14 shows)

May 26-27, 2012 _Asia First Tour_ , KITEC Star Hall, Hong Kong

June 6, 2012 _JUMP World_ album released (“Arigatō (Sekai no Doko ni Ite mo)”)

July 8, 2012 Jump World Tour

July 21-22, 2012 Jump World Tour

August 4-5, 2012 Asia First Tour _Asia First Tour_ , Nankang 101, Taipei, Taiwan 

August 15, 2012 Jump World Tour

August 18-19, 2012 Jump World Tour

August 28-29, 2012 Jump World Tour

September 23, 2012Jump World Tour

  * **@August 11, 2012 Ryosuke records _Mystery Virgin*_**



@August 15, 2012 _The Files of Young Kindaichi – Lost in Kowloon_ begins filming with Ryosuke in Hong Kong

@November 3, 2012 Ryosuke filmed video for “Mystery Virgin”

November 10, 2012 Johnny’s World begins (103 performances)

November 28, 2012 Ryosuke premieres “Mystery Virgin” @ Best Artist

November 28, 2012 JUMP perform Special Medley @ Best Artist

December 5, 2012 Ryosuke performs “Mystery Virgin” @Shounen Club

December 9, 2012 Ryosuke performs “Mystery Virgin” @School Kakumei

December 31, 2012-January 1, 2013 Johnny’s Countdown

December 31, 2012 Ryosuke performed “Ai no Katamari” with KinKi Kids on Johnny’s Countdown Live

* * *

##  **2013**

* * *

January 9, 2013 “Mystery Virgin” released (Ryosuke)

January 9, 2013 Ryosuke appears as guest star @Shounen Club

January 12, 2013 The Files of Young Kindaichi – Lost in Kowloon airs

January 12, 2013 Ryosuke guest starred @Music Japan

January 27, 2013 Johnny’s World ends (103 performances)

March 3, 2013 The First Jump to Thailand, Parc Paragon of Siam Paragon

March 16-17, 2013 Johnny’s World

March 30-31, 2013 Johnny’s World

April 13-14, 2013 Zenkoku e JUMP Tour

April 28, 2013 Zenkoku e JUMP Tour

May 3, 2013 Zenkoku e JUMP Tour

May 9, 2013 Ryosuke turns 20

May 11-12, 2013 Zenkoku e JUMP Tour

May 25-26, 2013 Zenkoku e JUMP Tour

June 22-23, 2013 Zenkoku e JUMP Tour

June 26, 2013 “Come On A My House” released

June 30, 2013 Zenkoku e JUMP Tour

July 14-15, 2013 Zenkoku e JUMP Tour

July 20-21, 2013 Zenkoku e JUMP Tour

August 11, 2013 Zenkoku e JUMP Tour

August 23, 2013 Zenkoku e JUMP Tour Final Show

@August 2013 Ryosuke’s Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo Gokumon Juku Satsujin Jiken films in Malaysia (with Daiki)

@October 2013 Yuri filming Samurai Hustle (Yoshinosuke Suzuki)

  * [**October 6, 2013 Boy’s meeting about Coming of Age Ceremony (Posted: _One Day_ )**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/31408848)



@October 2013 filming for “Ride With Me”

  * [**Nov 30, 2013 Yuri turns 20 (Posted: _It’s Enough_ )**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/31409022)



@December filming for “AinoArika”

  * **[December 4, 2013 Boy’s meet to discuss Kamon and kimono choices (Posted: _One Day)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/31408848)**


  * [**December 18, 2013 The phone call from Chii-chan (Posted: _Death by Chinen_ )**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/31409139)


  * [**December 19, 2013 “AinoArika” Practice (Posted: _Death by Chinen_ )**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/31409139)


  * [**December 20, 2013 “AinoArika” video production (Posted: _Death by Chinen_ )**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/31409139)



December 25, 2013 “Ride With Me” single released

* * *

##  **2014**

* * *

January 4, 2014 Ryosuke’s Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo Gokumon Juku Satsujin Jiken airs

  * [**January 13, 2014 –coming of age ceremony –stayed, never left (Posted: _Together._ )**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/32976063#workskin)


  * **[January 13-14, 2014, the 24 hours post confession (Posted: _REAL._ )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/32975970)**


  * **[January 26, 2014 stay forever, 2 weeks (Posted: _It’s Always Been You_ )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/32976090)**



February, 5, 2014 “AinoArika” single released

@March rehearsals for Tokyo Dome shows begin

@March 2014 Yuri filming Hissatsu Shingotonin Special

  * **[March 8, 2014 —waking up pictures– (Posted: _It’s Always Been You_ )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/32976090)**



@April 2014 Ryosuke filming Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo N (neo)

May 10-11, 2014 “Live With Me” shows @Tokyo Dome

@May/June rehearsals for tour begin

  * **June 1 2014 Ryosuke begins filming for Okaasan, Ore Wa Daijoubu (Role: Sasaki Ryohei, lost 6kg in week)***



June 18, 2014 S3ART album released

June 21, 2014 Samurai Hustle (Yuri) released

@July 2014 filming for “Weekender”

@June 2014 Yuri films Jigoku Sensei Nube

  * **@June 2014 Ryosuke films his part in Jigoku Sensei Nube with Yuri***



July 7, 2014 Hissatsu Shingotonin Special aired with Yuri as Ryusei

  * **July 7, 2014 Ryosuke begins filming Grasshopper***



July 19, 2014 Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo N (neo) aired (Ryosuke)

August 2, 2014 S3art Tour begins Osaka Hall

August 3, 2014 S3art Tour Osaka Hall

@August 2014 Ryosuke begins filming of Assassination Classroom

August 17, 2014 S3art Tour (2 shows) Marine Messe Fukuoka

September 3, 2014 “Weekender” single released (through the night?) (asu e no YELL)

September 20-21, 2014 S3art Tour (3 shows) Shizuoka Ecopa Arena

October 11, 2014 Jigoku Sensei Nube airs with Yuri as Kurita Makoto

October 11-13, 2014 (5 shows) S3art Tour Yokohama Arena

@October 2014 recording JUMPing Car album

December 6, 2014 Ryosuke’s guest appearance on Jigoku Sensei Nube as Zekki airs

December 13, 2014 last show airs from Jigoku Sensei Nube airs (Yuri)

  * **December 29, 2014 Special episode of Itadaki High Jump airs featuring–part 1: challenge from KanJani8’s Tadayoshi Okura: Explosive Power – Run 50m immediately after being woken up and part 2: challenge from Kayoko Okubo: Sweaty idol appeal – Work together to beat the 5km world record of running 5 km through treadmill***



* * *

##  **2015**

* * *

  * **December 31, 2014/January 1, 2015 Me & You (proposal–this is being rewritten at the moment to fit the timeline properly)***



@January 2015 filming Koro Sensations _**(*nr)**_

  * **Jan 13, 2015 1 year anniversary (discussion about government’s plans, what it means to them, decision made “someday soon”)***



_February 2015, the district of Shibuya (in Tokyo) announced plans for a procedure of the recognition of same-sex couples for situations such as hospital visits and shared renting of apartments. This procedure would allow couples to get a “proof of partnership” paper, which is not based in Japanese law, but can help in, for instance, getting access to a partner who is ill and in the hospital._

  * **February 14, 2015***



February 18, 2015 S3ART tour DVD released

  * **February 27, 2015 filming Chau#***



@March 2015 rehearsals for JUMPing CARnival tour begin

March 21, 2015 Assassination Classroom released (Ryosuke)

March 15, 2015 Koro Sensations released

@April, 2015 record

April 29, 2015 Chau# (我 I Need You) single released

June 11, 2015 Yuri featured in Itadaki High Jump episode with Yuya and Hikaru where they try to help a child get over their aversion to paprika in a dream world, Ryosuke is featured with Keito, Kota, and Kei in a segment to revamp a local superhero show

  * **July 8, 2015 Itadaki High Jump first episode (Ep 1) airs featuring Ryosuke (with Kei) as a “father” for a day for a girl who grew up without one***



July 22, 2015 Itadaki High Jump (Ep 3) Yuri, Yuya, and Hikaru try to help a child get over their aversion to the family dogs in a dream world

  * **June 24, 2015 JUMPing CAR album released (Pet Shop Love Motion, 3.14)***



July 25, 2015 JUMPing CARnival Tour begins (Sekisui House Super Arena, Miyagi)

July 26, 2015 JUMPing CARnival Tour (Sekisui House Super Arena, Miyagi)

July 29, 2015 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 4) with Ryosuke, Kota, and Daiki replicating a traditonial dish for a homesick Angolan using Japanese ingredients

July 31-August 2, 2015 JUMPing CARnival Tour (5 shows) Osakajo Hall

August 5, 2015 Yuri, Kei, Yuya, and Hikaru are featured in Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 5/6) to help Utsunomiya Zoo practice for an escaped animal crisis

@August 2015 filmed Kimi Attraction

@August 2015 Yuri filmed Hissatsu Shigotonin Special

August 5-6, 2015 JUMPing CARnival Tour (Marine Messe Fukuoka)

August 12, 2015 Yuri, Kei, Yuya, and Hikaru are featured in Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 5/6) to help Utsunomiya Zoo practice for an escaped animal crisis 

August 12-13, 2015 JUMPing CARnival Tour (Hiroshima Green Arena)

August 18-19, 2015 JUMPing CARnival Tour (3 shows) Nagoya – NGK Hall

  * **August 19, 2015 Yuri and Keito in Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 7) where they believe they are trying to discover a new species of ant–but really Kota is sending them to known haunted spaces with a medium to check their response ***


  * **August 22, 2015 Okaasan, Ore Wa Daijoubu airs (Ryosuke)***



September 12, 2015 JUMPing CARnival Tour (Hokkaido – North Sea)

@September 2015 filming for Gold Medal Man begins @Yuri as Senichi Akita

  * **October 1, 2015 Application to Shibuya government ***



October 9-12, 2015 JUMPing CARnival Tour (7 shows) Yokohama Arena

October 15, 2015 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 11) bowling episode with all members

October 21, 2015 Kimi Attraction (ChikuTaku) single released

  * **@end of October 2015 (others in Nov) certification in Shibuya***



@November Ryosuke begins filming Assassination Classroom: Graduation

  * **November 4 & 11 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 13/14) airs featuring Daiki, Yuri, Ryosuke, & Hikaru in the first Haikaropa Dekamori–eating a giant portion of food to find the best calorie to price ratio***



November 9, 2015 Rysouke’s Grasshopper Premieres

November 9, 2015 Hissatsu Shigotonin Special airs with Yuri as Ryusei

November 25 & December 12, 2015 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 16/17) Solving issues in studio

December 16, 2015 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 19) members share what secretly bugs them about one another

December 23, 2015 Ryosuke @ 24Hr TV: Ryohei @ Okaason Ore wa Daijoubu released on DVD

  * **December 30, 2015 Ryosuke & Kota in Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 20) where they find the scariest suspension bridge in Yamagata***



* * *

##  **2016**

* * *

Dec 31-January 1, 2016 JUMPing CAR Countdown @ Kyocera Dome (youngest group from JE to hold their own countdown–broadcast part live to Johnny’s Countdown Concert)

@January filmed Sayonara Sensation

  * **January 13, 2016 2 year Anniversary (no longer celebrated as primary anniversary)***



January 13, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 21) Yuya and Ryosuke catch deep sea fish to see if they’d be suitable for sushi

@February 2016 filmed Maji Sunshine

@February 2016 record “Dear.” album

February 10, 2016 JUMPing CAR Tour DVD released

February 10, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 25) Yuri and Daiki look for the biggest dog in Chiba

  * **February 14, 2016 1 Year Anniversary***



February 17 & 24, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 26/27) Kei, Yuto, and Ryosuke determine the scariest thrill ride from Nagashima Spa Land vs Fuji-Q Highland

March 4, 2016 Ryosuke Newcomer of the Year @ 39th Japan Academy Awards Ceremony (Assassination Classroom) @Grand Prince Hotel New Takanawa in Tokyo ( * )

  * **March 5, 2016 Ryosuke filmed Onee Episode for SK***



March 16, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 30) Yuri, Kei and Ryosuke try various methods of cheating to beat Reversi and Billiards world champions

March 23, 2016 Sayonara Sensation Released

March 25, 2016 Assassination Classroom: Graduation premiere (Ryosuke)

  * **@April 2016 film “Masquerade” video***



April 20, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 32) Keito, Yuya, & Ryosuke help out at Sumida Aquarium

  * **April 27, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 33) Yuri, Yuto, and Keito try to help a child get over their aversion to tomatoes in a dream world***



May 4, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 34) Yuya, Kota, and Ryosuke try various methods of cheating to beat quiz and Shogi masters

May 11, 2016 Maji SUNSHINE (Eve, Party Monster) released

May 11, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 35) Daiki, Yuri, & Ryosuke investigate different spots viewers have heard mysterious stories about

May 24, 2016 @Ryosuke announced as Ed in FMA

  * **May 25, 2016 Ryosuke Rookie Actor of the Year @ Japan Movie Critics Award in Tokyo (Grasshopper)***



@June 2016 Yuri films Samurai Hustle Returns

  * **@June 2016 Ryosuke begins filming FMA in Italy***



June 9, 2016 Little Tokyo Life, Yuri & Kota

June 23, 2016 Little Tokyo Life, Ryosuke & Yuto

June 1, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 38) Yuri, Yuto, & Keito try ot help a bicultural child get over their aversion to steak in a dream world

  * **June 8, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 39) Daiki, Yuto, Hikaru, & Ryosuke try to find a way to make wedding traditions more exciting***



June 15, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 40) Daiki & Yuri look for the biggest dog in Kanagawa

June 22, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 41) Yuya, Kota, & Ryosuke try various methods of cheating to beat Karuta and Street Fighter champions

  * **June 29 & July 7, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 42/43) Yuri, Kei, Yuto, & Ryosuke participate in Haikaropa Dekamori (Summer Edition) featuring Nakayama Yuma***



@July 2016 Yuri films Hissatsu Shingotonin Special

July 13, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 44) Yuri, Kei, & Hikaru help a child learn to jump rope by pretending to be a fairy from another world

July 21, 2016 Little Tokyo Life, Yuri & Kota

July 23-24, 2016 FNS 27 HR TV (features IHJ and Kisumai Busaiku collaboration special) Itadaki High Jump episode (Special #5)

July 27, 2016 “Dear.” album released

July 27, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 46) Yuya, Kota, & Ryosuke try various methods of cheating to beat a Puyo Puyo Tetris champion

  * [**July 28-31, 2016 First DEAR. concerts Osaka-jo Hall (Posted: _DEAR. Party Monster x29_ )**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/24981690)


  * **@August 2016 record “Fantastic Time” single***



August 3, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 47) Yuri, Daiki, & Hikaru try various methods of cheating to beat typing and goldfish scooping champions

August 7, 2016 Ryosuke’s Onee Episode of SK airs

  * [**August 12-14, 2016 DEAR. concerts, Yokohama Arena (Posted: _DEAR. Party Monster x29_ )**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/24981690)



August 20, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Summer Vacation) Review past episodes related to children

  * [**August 20-21, 2016 DEAR. concerts, Marine Messe Fukuoka (Posted: _DEAR. Party Monster x29_ )**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/24981690)



August 26, 2016 Ryosuke’s filming for FMA finishes

  * [**August 27-28, 2016 DEAR. concerts, Sekisui Heim Super Arena (Posted: _DEAR. Party Monster x29_ )**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/24981690)



@September, 2016 film “Fantastic Time” video

  * **@September, 2016 Ryosuke begins filming Cain & Abel***



September 1, 2016 Little Tokyo Life, Yuri & Daiki

September 7 & 14, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 52/53) members solve issues in studio

September 10, 2016 Samurai Hustle Returns released (w/Yuri)

  * [**September 17-18 , 2016 DEAR. concert, Hokkaido Prefectural Sports Center (Posted: _DEAR. Party Monster x29_ )**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/24981690)



September 25, 2016 Hissatsu Shigotonin Special airs with Yuri as Ryusei

@October record “Give Me Love” & “Over The Top” single songs

  * [**October 1-2, 2016 DEAR. concerts, Hiroshima Green Arena (Posted: _DEAR. Party Monster x29_ )**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/24981690)


  * **[October 7-10, 2016 DEAR. concerts, Yokohama Arena (Posted: _DEAR. Party Monster x29_ )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/24981690)**



October 17, 2016 Cain & Abel Airs (Ryosuke)

October 19, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 55) Yuya, Kota, & Ryosuke try various methods of cheating to beat darts and Gomoku champions

October 22, 2016 Gold Medal Man released @Yuri as Senichi Akita

October 26, 2016 “Fantastic Time” single released (Never Let You Go)

October 27, 2016 Little Tokyo Life, Ryosuke & Hikaru

October 29, 2016 Buzz Rhythm

@November film “Give Me Love” video

  * **[November 2-3, 2016 DEAR. concert, Nippon Gaishi Hall (Posted: _DEAR. Party Monster x29_ )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/24981690)**



November 9 & 16 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 58/59) Daiki, Yuri, Kei, & Yuto find exciting ways to take selfies to get the most likes

  * **[November 15, 2016 – Post-tour meeting (end of Dear. when reveal with BEST takes place) (Posted: _DEAR. Party Monster x29_ ) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/24981690) *relationship status: @3 years living together, married for almost 2**



November 23, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 60) Yuri, Yuto, & Kota help a child ride a bicycle by pretending to be a fairy from another world

November 27, 2016 School Kakumei Yamada says sorry to a fan

November 30, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 61) Yuya, Kota, & Ryosuke try various methods of cheating to beat parking & calculator champions

@December 2016 film “Over The Top” Video

December 1, 2016 VS Arashi, Cain & Abel cast

December 2, 2016 –Ryosuke cast in Miracles of the Namiya General Store

December 7, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 62) members try various methods of cheating to beat soccer dribbling & tug of war champions

December 8, 2016 Little Tokyo Life, Kei & Yuri

December 14, 2016 “Give Me Love” (Glorious, Ashita Hallelujah, Baby I Love You) single released

  * **December 14, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 63) Yuri, Kei “support” Ryosuke as he faces his fear of natto, frogs, and haunted houses to win the chance to join a segment that helps children***



December 24, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode preview of special episode

  * **December 29, 2016 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 64) Kei, Yuto, & Ryosuke help a child learn to ride a bicycle by pretending to be a fairy from another world***



##  **2017**

  * **December 31, 2016-January 1, 2017 DEAR Countdown***



@January 2017 Ryosuke begins filming of Miracles of the Namiya General Store

February 1, 2017 Little Tokyo Life, Yuya & Yuri

  * **February 1 & 8, 2017 Itadaki High Jump (Ep 68/69) Valentine/Winter Haikaropa: Heavyweight Sweets Party! featuring: Yuto aka Yuuko onee-chan, Yuri aka Yuu-chan (aka Hirose Suzu-chan), Hikaru aka Mizuki-chan, & Yuya aka Yuuko Mama***


  * **February 14, 2017 2 Year Anniversary (the gift)***



February 15, 2017 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 70) Daiki, Yuya, & Ryosuke try a luxurious hotel, limo & food with only 1000 yen to spend

February 15, 2017 Little Tokyo Life, Yuya & Yuri

February 22, 2017 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 71) Daiki, Yuri, and Hikaru help a child learn to flip over a horizontal bar by pretending to be a fairy from another world

February 22, 2017 “Over the Top” single released (PARTY!!, Our Days, Funky Time, Vanilla Ice)

February 24, 2017 Buzz Rhythm

  * **@March compose “H.Our Time”***



March 1, 2017 Little Tokyo Life (:)

  * **March 8, 2017 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 73) all members battle for a chance to eat Ryosuke’s home cooked meal***



@April 2017 record “I/O” & “H.Our Time”

April 12, 26, May 3, 2017 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 75/76/77) Koredore Donpishana: ask questions to guess identity

@May 2017 Yuri filming Kids on the Slope (Kaoru Nishimi) (in Nagasaki)

  * **May 10, 2017 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 78) Yuri, Yuto, and Ryosuke help a girl cook for her father to show her gratitude and ask him to trust her to live on her own***


  * **June 18, 2017 School Kakumei Class President Election***



June 14, 21, & 28, 2017 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 83/84/85) Koredore Donpishana: ask questions to guess identity

July 1, 2017 Mumon: The Land of Stealth released @Yuri as Nobukatsu Oda (starring with Satoshi Ohno lol)

  * **July 5, 2017 _Precious Girl / Are You There?_ single released (Smile in Summer, Sweet Liar, Start Days, Shakunetsu no Yume)***



July 5, 2017 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 86) Yuya, Kota, and Ryosuke help support an aspiring K-1 champion on his journey

  * **July 9, 2017 School Kakumei Yamada President PV Making***



July 19 & 26, 2017 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 87/88) all members solve issues in studio

July 26, 2017 “Hey! Say! JUMP 2007-2017 I/O” compilation album released

July 27, 2017 VS Arashi, Hey! Say! JUMP appear

August 2 & 9, 2017 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 89/90) Koredore Donpishana: ask questions to guess identity

  * **August 11-12, 2017 I/Oth Anniversary Tour***



August 16, 2017 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 91) Yuya gives a boy advice on basketball layup while Ryosuke gives advice

  * **August 16-17, 2017 I/Oth Anniversary Tour***


  * **August 19-20, 2017 I/Oth Anniversary Tour***


  * **August 25-27, 2017 I/Oth Anniversary Tour***



August 30, 2017 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 93) Yuto helps a boy learn to play catch with Yuri giving advice

  * **September 9-10, 2017 I/Oth Anniversary Tour***



September 13, 2017 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 95) members and issues during problem solving

  * **September 15-18, 2017 I/Oth Anniversary Tour***



September 23, 2017 The Miracles of the Namiya General Store premiere

  * **September 20-October 1, 2017 I/Oth Anniversary Tour***


  * **[October 1, 2017 Yuri flies to Canada for World Gymnastic’s Championships from October 2–October 8, at the Olympic Stadium in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. (Posted: _Canada_ )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/31409262)**


  * **October 8, 2017 School Kakumei Yamada “Destroyer of Relationships”***


  * **October 9, 2017 The Red Bow***


  * **October 14-15, 2017 I/Oth Anniversary Tour***


  * **@October 15-20, 2017 HSJ watches FMA together ( * picture shown on November 2, 2017 by Inoo-chan)***


  * **October 21, 2017 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 97) Yuri and Ryosuke help a child overcome their fear of going to the bathroom by pretending to be an invisible friend***


  * [**October 22, 2017 Ryosuke arrives home to a napping Yuri (Posted: _Your Fault_ )**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/37378127)


  * **October 25, 2017 FMA is opening film of the 30th Tokyo International Film Festival, films world premiere, first time in 10 years a Japanese film opened the festival, and also the first time in history for a Japanese manga-based film: red carpet***



November 2, 2017 Inoo-chan shows selfie of Jump watching screening of FMA together on his morning program

November 8, 2017 Little Tokyo Life 10th Anniversary Special

  * **November 11, 2017 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 100) Yuri, Kei, Hikaru and Ryosuke help a bride’s parents express their feelings by creating a video to be played at the reception***


  * **November 14, 2017 “Ultra JUMP Party ~ shin no Hey! Say! JUMP wa oreda!!” @Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium (same venue as Vollyball World Cup 2007)***



November 18, 2017 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 101) Daiki and Yuri help a child learn to ride a bicycle by pretending to be a fairy from another world

November 19, 2017 Yamada appears on Gyouretsu Dekiru Houritsu Soundajo with Honda Tsubasa

  * [**November 22, 2017 Yama-chan and Chii-chan express themselves in writing (Posted: _Love Letters_ )**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/37378073)



November 28, 2017 Best Artist 2017, “White Love” 

November 30, 2017 VS Arashi, Full Metal Alchemist cast

December 1, 2017 “Fullmetal Alchemist” released

  * **December 1, 2017 The boys host a family dinner at their home (Posted: _Resident Expert_ )**



December 2, 2017 Itadaki High Jump episode (Ep 103) Yuto and Yuri help a child learn to ride a bicycle by pretending to be a fairy from another world

December 8-10, 2017 I/Oth Anniversary Dome Tour

December 20, 2016 _White Love_ single released, theme song of the movie “Miseinen Dakedo Kodomo Janai” 

December 23, 2017 _Miseinen dakedo Kodomo ja Nai_ Yuri as Isuzu Ebina

December 23-24, 2017 I/Oth Anniversary Dome Tour

December 29, 2017-January 1, 2018 I/Oth Anniversary Dome Tour

December 31, 2017 Appearane @68th NHK Kouhaku Utagassen

##  **2018**

  * **January 1, 2018 Itadaki High Jump (Ep 106) Daiki, Hikaru, and Yuya try to find Blue Grotto lookalike, Yuto, Yuri, Kota, and Keito try to find Uyuni Salts flats look alike, Ryosuke makes a welcome home meal for them all***



January 13th 2018 Momikeshite Fuyu: Wagaya no Mondai Nakatta Koto ni airs

January 20, 2018 Itadaki High Jump (Ep 107) problems the members had with New Years episode, Ryosuke cooking

January 27, 2018 Itadaki High Jump (Ep 108) Ryosuke, Kei, and Kota participate in Haikaropa Dekamori in Chofu, Tokyo

February 10, 2018 Itadaki High Jump (Ep 110) Ryosuke, Yuri, and Kei getting recipes from local farmers

February 12, 2018 Ryosuke wins Best Newcomer Actor at 91st Kinema Junpo Awards ceremony for The Miracles of the Namiya General Store & Fullmetal Alchemist (Bunkyo Civic Hall)

February 14, 2018 _Mae wo Muke_ single released

February 16, 2018 Buzz Rhythm

March 10 & 17, 2018 Itadaki High Jump (Ep 114/115) All members solving issues in studio

  * [**June 1, 2018 Yuri, Keito, and Yuto prank Yama-chan while he’s in the shower (Posted: _You Have To Sleep Sometime_ )**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/37378202)


  * [**June 4, 2018 Yama-chan seeks retribution in the form of a pillow-fight (Posted: _Coordinated_ )**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/37378202)



June 27, 2018 _I/Oth Anniversary Tour_ DVD Released (includes bonus _JUMPing CARnival Countdown 2015-16_ , _DEAR. Countdown 2016-17_ , and _Making of I/O_ DVDs)

  * **[July 27, 2018 Jump Perform "Cosmic Human" and Yuri reacts to Yama-chan's white pants ;oP (Posted: _Buzz Rhythm_ )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/37378331)**


  * [**@August 2018 Jump films Itadaki camping episode (Posted: _Inside The Tent_ )**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188737/chapters/37378403)



* * *

Still need to place and finish:

Commercials, Precious Girl, vs Arashi, promo appearances, ect.

“Stars In Heaven” with Ryosuke Yamada (the song is also known as “Future Earth” or “Mirai no Chikyu ni Mukatte”)

School Kakumei! (スクール革命!) (Hikaru Yaotome, Ryosuke Yamada, Yuri Chinen)

Shōnen Club (ザ少年倶楽部 Za Shōnen Kurabu) (All members)

Little Tokyo Life (リトルトーキョーライフ) (All members, alternates with Johnny’s WEST)

Itadaki High JUMP (いただきハイジャンプ) (All members) – Their own show.

Hirunandesu! (ヒルナンデス！) (Hikaru Yaotome, Daiki Arioka)

Meringue no Kimochi (メレンゲのきもち) (Kei Inoo)

Mezamashi TV (めざましテレビ) (Kei Inoo)

Commercials

Hey! Say! JUMP

Wii Sports

Vermont Curry

Bourbon Popcorn

KOSE COSMEPORT

Hey! Say! BEST

Ozack

Wii Sports

Hey! Say! 7

Wii Sports

Lotte Ghana

Lotte Fruitio

Bourbon Jelly Series

Bourbon Almondrush

Radio

Monday~Friday—22:00~22:30-Hey! Say! 7 Ultra Power (Hey! Say! 7)

Starting 4/9~4/13–22:00~22:30-Hey! Say! 7 Ultra Power (Ryosuke Yamada)

Every Friday-24:30~24:57-JUMP da Babe!(JUMP da ベイベー！) @ bayfm (Yuya Takaki & Daiki Arioka)

Every Saturday-20:05~20:55-Radirer Saturday @ NHK Radio 1 (Kei Inoo & Hikaru Yaotome)

Every Thursday-16:00~17:46-Music Bit @ FM Oh! (Yuya Takaki)

Yuri:

Samurai Hustle (2014)

Samurai Hustle Returns (2016)

Gold Medal Man (2016) as Akita Senichi

Shinobi no Kuni (2017) as Oda Nobukatsu

Miseinen dakedo Kodomojanai (2017) as Isuzu Ebina

Kids on the Slope (2018) as Kaoru Nishimi

Sprout (NTV, 2012) as Narahashi Sōhei[12]

Yorozu Uranaidokoro Onmyōya e Yōkoso (Fuji TV, 2013) as Shunta Sawazaki

Hissatsu Shigotonin 2014″ (TV Asahi, 2014) as Ryū[13]

Jigoku Sensei Nube (NTV, 2014) as Kurita Makoto[14]

Hissatsu Shigotonin 2015 (TV Asahi, 2015) as Ryū[15]

Hissatsu shigotonin 2016 (9/25) as Ryu

Hissatsu shigotonin 2018 as Ryu


	2. [3.1] Inoo-chan's Ass (Fall/September-November 2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has been wondering for a while how he can bring more healing power into Ryosuke's life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read this post on my website! I'd love to see you there!
> 
> [JulietAlayne.pink](https://julietalayne.pink/inoochans-ass/)
> 
> * * *

Yuri had gone out to dinner with his parents since Ryosuke had to work later than he did, so when he arrived home, he wasn’t surprised that everything was dark apart from the small lamp on top of the entry way table. He figured Ryosuke was asleep already since he texted him that he was on his way up and didn’t get a response. He toed off his shoes, pushing them against the edge of the wall, glancing down at the waffle he’d stopped at the gourmet bakery on his way out to bring home for Ryosuke, smiling when he thought about how happy he would be.

_He is so easy to make smile._

Well, in truth he knew that wasn’t exactly true, at least, it seemed these days it was definitely a little harder than normal.

_Maybe, it’s best to say it’s so easy for me to make him smile._

He moved down the hallway, turning the corner toward their bedroom, his mind going over the last few weeks and how worried he’d been about Ryosuke. After all, he’d been working non-stop for months, and honestly, not taking good care of himself so he was a little hair-trigger at best and a complete foul beast at worst. Yuri didn’t mind his moods, Ryosuke had always been a moody one—but more like, he was worried about his health, about his mental well-being, and about his overall happiness when he seemed to be taking everything in life so seriously.

He made a decision then…knowing he needed to do something, anything to help him, to keep the promises he made that day on the beach, cause he meant them, and even though he felt ill equipped to be in the nurturing taking-care of your husband role...somehow, he was pleased to discover he was actually eager to try to figure it out.

_I have no idea where to start._

In all reality, Yuri wasn’t too much of a planner, fairly used to being told what to do, when to do it, and where to be at what time in general, he relied very heavily on his calendar app which he shared with Jump so they would always know what was doing what when. In this way, since he was just a small child, most all things had been planned by others, and he wasn’t sure how you started to plan to do things on your own—or how you plan things for someone else who has a schedule as insanely hectic as Ryosuke.

Though, in considering it, there had been a few times he’d enlisted the help of his manager and sometimes one of the other members to help him plan a gift or event or even trip to surprise Ryosuke with—and then that one time he actually had managed to plan an entire mini-vacation by himself—but it was unusual an took a lot of time to do.

He turned the corner to head down the hallway to their room, standing between the door to the kitchen and the one to their bedroom, hesitating, trying to decide whether to take the waffle to the kitchen or not. He’d had the thought to take a picture of the waffles in the display case to show them to Ryosuke, as already the on in the clear container didn’t look quite as appetizing as it did earlier in the day—though, he hoped the old adage ‘it’s the thought that counts’ would work here—which if he knew Ryosuke—that would be all that mattered, and he’d probably eat anything if it was from Yuri anyway.

All he wanted was to make him smile…in retrospect, maybe a waffle for the next day wasn’t the best gift…but he just knew when he saw them that he needed to give it to Ryosuke. Though, it was frustrating sometimes trying to figure out how to do this…he felt ill prepared and blamed his parents and primarily the other Jump members for letting him get by with being a complete baby for so long. I certainly wasn’t serving him well in this part of his life thus far.

_I really don’t know the first thing about how to take care of anyone...let alone Ryosuke._

He shrugged, turning into the bedroom, thinking that since Ryosuke didn’t have to go to work until they left to film School Kakumai that he could surprise him with the waffle in the morning, then go warm it up to feed him as breakfast in bed.

Pleased with his foresight he wondered again if just maybe he could really, genuinely figure out a way to help Ryosuke...to help him, heal him, to even just show him how loved he was, how important he was.

_There has to be a way._

_How can I figure this out...I need to...think of something that would make him feel soft and cared for..._

His eyes widened as the image of Ryosuke’s mother flashed through his mind.

_Of course! No one knows him better than she does!_

And in that moment a new plan was born—the ‘heal my husband’ plan that he knew he would probably spend the rest of his life implementing if he could.

His eyes landed on the bed where Ryosuke was sleeping, curled up onto his side, his arms wrapped around the stuffed teddy bear that Yuri keeps on his side of the bed, and he couldn’t help but laugh softly, because while Mama Yamada knew Ryosuke better than anyone else, certainly, there was no question that he knows him better than even her...which meant if he brought her in on his plan, they couldn’t fail to make Ryosuke happy and feel cherished, loved, healed, and renewed.

_Tomorrow._

He shuffled toward the bed, sitting the crepe down on his nightstand, then throwing off his shirt as he walked to grab his pajama pants off the chair where he’d left them, quickly changing into them. He held his breath as he attempted to crawl into bed as stealthily as humanly possible in an effort to not awaken Ryosuke.

He thought he’d done well, mentally patting himself on his back as he shuffled under the covers, and laid he head down on his pillow.

__________________________________________ 

Ryosuke had left to visit his sister for a little while, hesitant after having been gone the way he had recently for work, but Yuri had all but insisted, saying he knew it would help him feel better, and as he moved into the elevator and pressed the keycode to take him up to their home he realized he had been right. Of course, playing with his niece went a long way to bringing him into a better headspace as well, as always.

When the doors opened and he walked into the lobby of their entry, he felt the warmth of happiness spread across him—so glad to be home. He inhaled deeply when he swung the door open, an enticing aroma immediately hitting him, his eyes widening, because this wasn’t just any scent, but the scent of something familiar to him, nostalgia rushing through him as he threw off his shoes to move quickly into the kitchen.

His eyes widened when he walked in, his gaze affixed to where Yuri was standing at the stove, twisted around to look at Ryosuke, expression surprised with his mouth popped open to form a near perfect ‘o’ shape. His adorably cute face was distracting enough, but honestly, it was the ruffled apron tied around his neck that was giving Ryosuke fits at the moment. His eyes flowed down from the heart shaped bib with red trim that had strawberries on it that covered his chest, tapering down to his trim waist where there was a small ruffled apron covered in white polka dots, with a flowing red apron skirt underneath flaring out in soft flowing pleats around his legs.

Ryosuke swallowed hard, not knowing until this exact moment that he’d always needed to see Yuri in an apron.

_No, not any apron, one just exact-a-fucking-like this one._

_THIS apron._

He cleared his throat, his fingers clenching tightly as he stopped himself from rushing across the room to show Yuri exactly how much he appreciated his apron when the scent from the pot he’d been stirring hit him again, the fog clearing momentarily so he could remember what he’d been wondering in the first place. Glancing quickly around at the counters, he discovered they weren’t the mess he was expecting, rather, it was fairly tidy, his eyes landed on Yuri who was blindly stirring whatever was in the pot, his eyes still affixed to Ryosuke’s despite his mouth now being drawn into a tense line, “Ah…Ree?”

“You’re early!” Yuri snapped, twisting as he threw himself into resuming his stirring, his head bending to look back down into the pot.

“I’m exactly on time, I told you I’d be home at five...” Ryosuke gestured to the clock on the wall above Yuri, taking the time to appreciate this view of Yuri as well, his shoulders looking broad where the apron’s strings tied around his waist pulled his shirt down, narrowing his waist.

_Damn._

Yuri glanced up, his eyes widening, his voice surprised, “It’s already five!”

“Yeah,” Ryosuke laughed, too curious to not ask, his stomach rumbling softly at the exquisite smell of the food around him, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing!”

Ryosuke smiled, knowing full well that if Yuri could cover everything up and keep it from him, he would, but there was nothing to be done for it now, unable to resist, Ryosuke walked slowly around the counter, “Whattttcha doing, Reeeeeee?”

He wanted to laugh at the way that Yuri’s shoulders stiffened, irritation clear that things were not going according to what was in all probability his very carefully tended and executed plans. Ryosuke watched as his shoulders raised up, then fell in an effort to dispel the tension from them, twisting his head to the side to stretch his neck, calling attention to where his shoulder and neck met, looking perfectly kissable with the red and white polka dotted bow from the apron nestled underneath the edge of his hair as if presenting Yuri as a gift to him.

_Well, I mean really tho…_

_NO!_

_Later…_

Ryosuke tore his eyes away from the exquisite line of Yuri’s neck to glance around the kitchen as he continued his approach where Yuri was standing, vision moving across the ingredients sitting neatly on the counter, his mind whirling as he put it together, “Wha--what....”

Yuri glanced over his shoulder, his expression an odd mixture of excitement, anticipation, and…maybe, fear—then he took a quick breath, tilting his head toward the stove, inviting Ryosuke to come closer.

Ryosuke shuffled forward to stand behind Yuri, leaning to look over his shoulder into the pot, the bow tickling his neck as he tilted forward, his breath caught in his throat as he saw what it contained, “Is...is that...?”

“Yes,” Yuri spoke the word so proudly it made Ryosuke smile, realizing why Yuri was so worked up over this moment.

He reached his arms carefully around Yuri’s waist, brushing against the soft cotton of the apron to draw him back against him as he squeezed him tightly.

“You...you’re…but...wait...is my Mom here?” Ryosuke leaned around to press a firm kiss on Yuri’s cheek.

“No, she left a few hours ago after she got me started on how to make this,” Yuri spoke quickly, pushing his behind backward to press against Ryosuke, trying to make him move, “Scooch!”

Ryosuke held him for another moment, wondering if he couldn’t just wait this out, but then he didn’t want to cause Yuri to be any more nervous than he already was—reluctantly releasing him, his fingers lingering on the apron’s soft fabric as he stepped just far enough back to give Yuri what he considered a reasonable amount of space without actually moving outside of his bubble. His fingers ran down the edge of the apron, grabbing the long string of the bow that was tied around his waist, watching as Yuri pulled on what must be oven mitts his mother had brought him, red and white polka dotted ones that matched the apron.

_Damn._

Yuri sighed in exasperation when he bumped into Ryosuke as he moved backward, huffing impatiently, “Oh my God!”

“Sorry,” Ryosuke muttered, but they both knew he wasn’t remotely sorry, and that Yuri would have to literally force him away at this point.

Yuri stared at him for a moment, gauging how hard it would be to manhandle Ryosuke into a chair and then decided it would be far more trouble than it was worth, huffing again as he shook his head, turning to open the oven door. He leaned over to remove the pot held within, hissing when he felt Ryosuke’s fingers slide across the roundness of his backside to grasp his hips as he pulled him back slightly against him.

“I’m actually dealing with a 350 degree oven here,” Yuri rolled his eyes, knowing Ryosuke was singularly minded at the moment, absently wondering if his mother actually knew this would happen when she gave him the apron and gloves, but then felt weird to even consider it so dismissed it forthright, “I mean, it’s a miracle for me to be cooking at all, you’re putting both our lives at risk at the moment.”

Ryosuke groaned, his fingertips tightening on Yuri’s hips before he released him, stepping backward until he bumped into the counter in an effort to give him room to safely move, “Sorry…”

“You’re definitely not,” Yuri laughed softly, pulling out the covered pot carefully, setting it on the hotplate on the counter.

“Yeah,” Ryosuke shrugged, “I’m not at all.”

Yuri shook his head, “You are shameless,” reaching over to turn the oven off, then took a deep, cleansing breath before turning to fully look at Ryosuke with a bashful expression.

Ryosuke wanted to grab him up into his arms and erase whatever this emotion of uncertainty was, but he knew it would just make Yuri even more flustered, so he settled for smiling softly at him as a way to encourage him to go on.

Yuri’s fingers fiddled with the apron’s edge, “I…um…I’d wanted to have it on a plate already but...well...I mean...surprise?”

Yuri’s hand gestured to the side at the food on the stove, “I wish I had the ti--”

His words were muffled as Ryosuke had darted forward, grabbing him around the waist and kissing him fiercely as he stole his breath, drawing back with a laugh, “Shut up, it’s perfect, I don’t think anyone has ever done anything...so... _perfect_ for me.”

“I mean, I _did_ marry you,” Yuri raised an eyebrow.

“Well, yes, but...you made my favorite home-cooked meal from my childhood...that’s...well, it’s not marriage worthy maybe but it’s pretty high up!”

“Really?” Yuri couldn’t help but smile, thrilled that Ryosuke was pleased, his heart soaring at how happy Ryosuke was.

“Yes!” Ryosuke hugged him tightly, “Really! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” Yuri whispered as he squeezed Ryosuke’s waist, trying to ignore the way his ribs were poking into him, knowing he’d learn to cook everything Ryosuke loved, anything in the world, no matter how hard, if it meant getting him back to good health again.

“Come on! Let’s get you fed,” Yuri pushed at Ryosuke’s shoulders lightly, not remotely surprised when he simply shifted to the side, still holding onto Yuri as he made them both bowls of rice and curry.

Yuri attempted to sit down on the couch in his normal place, but Ryosuke had grabbed him around the waist, pulling him down across his lap to where he was turned sideways, his legs laying across his lap, eyes wide as he watched Ryosuke turn on the tv to watch one of their programs, his gaze moving across Ryosuke’s face to try to decipher this mood.

Ryosuke sat the remote down on the cushion beside them, his hand squeezing Yuri’s thigh absently before he grabbed his bowl of curry, then glanced over at Yuri who was stilled, watching everything he was doing, “Wh—what?”

“I can sit over here, or…there or…”

“Or _here_?” Ryosuke tilted his head, “ _Here_ is good.”

“You’re so…”

“I know, just…” Ryosuke tried to explain it, tried to put into words but he just couldn’t figure out how to express it, “I just…I need you close right now…”

Yuri felt his heart beating wildly in his chest, because Ryosuke wasn’t weak, and he rarely confessed to needing more attention than normal, he definitely wasn’t the clingy type ordinarily. As Yuri studied him, his eyes grew softer, his fingertips tightened on Yuri’s thigh, “Is…is it okay?”

Yuri tilted up and forward, pressing a soft, tender kiss to his lips, and then his cheek before pulling back, “Here’s perfect.”

He felt the relief in Ryosuke immediately, his cheeks bright as he smiled, flashing forward to kiss Yuri quickly and then wiggling his hips to settle them down further into the couch.

Yuri tapped his arm, and when Ryosuke glanced over at him, he gestured for him to hand him his bowl of curry sitting on the console table behind them.

Ryosuke grunted, his expression clearly saying ‘as if’ before he dug his chopsticks into the bowl to dig out the perfect bite to feed Yuri.

“I can feed myse—”

The words died in Yuri’s throat when Ryosuke’s eyes darted up to his, something there, something soft, and tender, and insecure, and so…needy. Yuri bit his lip, not completely sure he should be indulging whatever this was but at the same time, wanting to do anything that would heal Ryosuke, so he stopped worrying so much, smiling before he popped his mouth open expectantly for Ryosuke to give him the first bite.

He screeched, smacking his shoulder, indignant when Ryosuke started to feed him and then quickly put the first bite into his own mouth, making a show of how good it was, “Give me my bowl, you dummy!”

“Uh-uh,” Ryosuke shoved Yuri’s hands back as he laughed, trying to not spill the food from his mouth, “Sorry, sorry okay here! Here!!!”

Ryosuke frantically dug into the bowl to pull out a large bite which he offered to Yuri, who narrowed his eyes at him before he slowly leaned forward, his mouth opening wide enough to take the bite into his mouth.

Ryosuke’s eyes dilated, his breath caught in his chest as he watched Yuri’s lips close around the chopsticks, the slow pull backward as they drug against the smooth black surface, sliding off the end as Yuri hummed in satisfaction. Ryosuke stared at Yuri’s lips as he chewed the curry, his mind racing, and then he blindly reached back to grab Yuri’s bowl, shoving it into his hands.

Yuri looked at him in confusion, chewing rapidly, talking around the bite of curry, “But I though—”

“We’re not going to get any dinner if I keep feeding you like that…” Ryosuke spoke bluntly, his head tilting as his eyebrow rose slowly.

A soft heat spread across Yuri as he felt himself blush furiously, still amazed that Ryosuke could make him feel like this after all this time, his voice soft as he clenched the bowl in his fingertips, “I see…”

Ryosuke looked away from him, fixing his eyes on the safety of the television, freezing when Yuri leaned forward, his lips close to his ear, the softness of his breath caressing his skin, “If my goal wasn’t fattening your skinny ass up I would demand you not only feed me but that you wear the apron while you do it.”

Ever the master of perfect timing, he let Ryosuke sit in that thought for a moment before he purred seductively against his ear, “Only the apron.”

Ryosuke gasped, attempting to turn his head to look at Yuri but he was stopped by Yuri’s fingers grabbing his chin to turn his head to the bowl resting on his legs across his lap, his voice back to his typical, bossy, no nonsense one as he ordered pointedly, “EAT.”

_Demanding little…_

“Now,” Yuri insisted, and Ryosuke couldn’t find it within himself to argue, savoring the next bite of the curry that his mother made for him when he was a child, but somehow tasted even better now that it had been touched by Yuri.

__________________________________________ 

Yuri had nestled himself into the couch, laying his head in Ryosuke’s lap after they’d finished eating, intent on watching the latest installment in their favorite movie lineup. He’d been so intrigued by the movie they were watching he hadn’t realized Ryosuke had fallen asleep until the credits began to roll. Carefully rolling onto his back so he could look up at him from his position, he had to smile at how cute Ryosuke was with his head tilted down and to the side, tiny little puffs of air causing his hair to barely move against his cheek. All Yuri wanted to do was grab him up and wrap him in a huge roll of bubble wrap to keep him safe and protected.

_If only there was a way._

A tiny sound escaped his mouth when Ryosuke’s body jerked, his eyes popping open, and Yuri lifted his hand to soothe him, running his palm against his cheek, “Another dream?”

Ryosuke had the haunted look in his eyes, swallowing hard, then then nodded slowly, glancing at the television to see he’d missed the end of the movie, eyes finally connecting to Yuri’s causing him to smile, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Oh, well,” Yuri grinned up at him, grabbing his hand to pull it over so he could place a soft kiss on it, “You definitely owe me now.”

Ryosuke blinked slowly, his head tilting, his voice soft when he quickly pulled Yuri’s hand up and placed a kiss on top of it, mirroring his actions, “I already owe you more than I can ever pay.”

“Pfft,” Yuri laughed softly, “Don’t be stupid…”  
  
“I’m really not,” Ryosuke insisted, his hand moving to brush Yuri’s hair off his forehead, “ _I’m not_.”

Yuri stared at him, studying him, because he was still radiating the same intensity from before, something Yuri wasn’t able to quite pinpoint the meaning of or the reason for, his heart just wanting more than anything to just impress upon him how precious he was to him.

“I love you,” Yuri lifted up on his elbow, drawing his hand up to pull Ryosuke’s head down so that their noses touched, “I really love you, and you loving me is all I need.”

Ryosuke hummed, his fingers running softly across Yuri’s hip, up his side to rest on his shoulder, the delicate motion of his thumb causing chills to erupt on Yuri’s skin, his eyes full of tenderness, “Same.”

Ryosuke leaned down, closing the space between them, the touch of his lips speaking tenderness between their souls, soft and gentle as he conveyed more than his words could possibly express.

When Yuri’s lips parted, his tongue touching Ryosuke’s lips softly, he felt the knot in his tummy tighten when Ryosuke moaned into the kiss, his fingers clenching against his shoulder before he was instantly in motion, flipped around and squealing as the world was spinning.

His arms grasped onto Ryosuke’s shoulders, laughing as Ryosuke made no effort to worry over what Yuri was thinking as he carried him down the hallway to their bedroom, gingerly depositing him on the bed before he crawled up to him, resuming the kiss.

This was the simplest of things in their life, the connection they had, the kisses, the touches, there was nothing to think about, nothing to consider, it was always the one thing that anchored them to the moment—made the chaos of their lives dissipate into the place where they both knew all that mattered was each other.

Yuri groaned as Ryosuke pressed down onto him, never growing tired of how this felt, of the way his weight met his own with such perfect alignment, of how it felt like his body, all of the hard planes and gentle curves were made to fit with his own body—except…

His fingers ran across Ryosuke’s side, fingertips hitting the obvious indentions between his ribs, breaking the kiss with a breathless complaint, “No…no…”

Ryosuke just ignored him, grinding his hips against him as he dipped his head to nibble on his neck, causing Yuri to groan loudly, smacking his back, “Stop that!”

Ryosuke laughed against his neck, having zero shame in the rolling rhythm his hips were still dancing in when he drew back to look down at Yuri, “What?”

“It does no good for me to feed you a bunch of food so you’ll gain weight,” Yuri ran his fingertips underneath Ryosuke’s shirt, tickling across Ryosuke’s abdomen to draw attention to what he meant, causing Ryosuke to suck in his tummy and squeal, “If you’re just going to turn around and work it off instantly.”

Ryosuke stared at him for a moment, his eyes clearly showing that he was quickly going through multiple conversations in his mind, looking for the perfect words, actions or combination of the two that would win Yuri to his way of thinking, but Yuri grabbed his hips, stopping his motion, his words firm, “No.”

“But you…” Ryosuke pushed down harder against him, drawing attention to the fact that both of them were in the same condition, to which Yuri slapped his ass, hard, laughing when Ryosuke’s eyes widened comically.

“No,” Yuri repeated, shoving up against Ryosuke, “Get off me.”

“I’m trying,” Ryosuke grinned shamelessly.

“You…God,” Yuri shoved him again, and this time Ryosuke let himself be moved, rolling off of Yuri onto the side of the bed, his arm thrown across his eyes as he issued a long, loud series of complaints about how Yuri was decidedly the worst husband in the universe who didn’t remotely care about him.

Yuri just shook his head at how dramatic Ryosuke could be when he was turned on and then denied satisfaction, his eyes drifting over his form, his shirt too loose from his weight loss, the way it hung off his frame making Yuri frown, the shorts on his hips too large as well, the gap of the band between his stomach and the material too apparent…his tongue automatically peeked out to wet his lips when he arrived at Ryosuke’s more than apparent need.

_He’s so beautiful…God…I hate myself sometimes for my self-control…_

A thousand scenarios flashed through Yuri’s mind, none of them helping the insistent need he was having trouble controlling himself, each making the situation harder, in every single aspect of the word.

_Unless._

Yuri shifted, quickly straddling Ryosuke, his thighs resting on him as he rolled his hips, Ryosuke’s hand flying down to hit the bed as he gasped, jerking up to grab Yuri around the waist to stop his movement, hissing, “Isn’t the point here to calm the fuck down?”

“Or…” Yuri tilted his head, his hips swaying despite Ryosuke’s attempts to keep him still, “You could just let _me_ do all the work.”

Ryosuke blinked, his eyes widening for a moment, and then he started to say something, but Yuri stole the words with a searing kiss, then pushed against his chest, “Go.”

Ryosuke hesitated but when Yuri pushed against his chest again, he slowly laid back down, watching as Yuri pulled his shirt off, tossing it across the room, his heart racing at the sight of how unbelievably gorgeous he was sitting there like he was the king of the world…and well, hell…he was, at least Ryosuke’s.

Yuri took his time, undressing Ryosuke, worshipping each inch of skin as it was exposed, touching him, teasing him, loving him…and when he had brought Ryosuke to the point he was a shaking, whining mess of need—he took care of him in the only way he knew how—loving him in the way he deserved to be loved.

As Yuri slowly pressed down onto him, Ryosuke reached forward, his fingers skimming his thighs, but Yuri grabbed his wrists, leaning forward as he pushed all the way down until he could capture Ryosuke’s lips with his own, pushing his hands to the side of his head. Drawing back slightly, so that he could see his expression, as he slowly rolled his hips, causing Ryosuke to moan softly, his arms pushing against Yuri’s hands where he had him pinned down.

“Keep them here,” Yuri whispered, pushing firmly against his wrists in emphasis.

Ryosuke studied him for a moment and when he looked like he was about to argue, Yuri stopped moving, his eyes narrowing, and when Ryosuke tried to move his hips, looking for the lost friction, Yuri pushed him down onto the bed as hard as he could, causing him to hiss, his voice rough, “But why?”

“I told you…” Yuri’s voice was soft despite how demanding he was being, “I told you,” he pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “Tonight,” a kiss to his left check, “Is,” a kiss to his right cheek, “All,” a kiss to his forehead, “About,” A kiss to his chin, “You,” a kiss to his nose, “So, just be still and let me take care of you.”

Ryosuke reluctantly nodded, lifting his head to kiss him before Yuri pushed up off the bed, his hands resting on Ryosuke’s abdomen, relishing the feeling of his muscles flexing as he began to slowly lift up, rotating his hips with a sigh. 

There was something about this position, about being the one in charge, and it wasn’t what he figured most people would think it was—after all, there were certainly times Yuri got off on being in control and basically making Ryosuke take what he gave him—but then there were times like this—times when it wasn’t really about that—it was about the connection. Each tiny flutter of his heart as he pressed down onto him, yielding his body to his form, allowing him to become a part of him, to merge within his own body, it felt like their hearts were bound together more fully. To see Ryosuke there underneath him, his eyes soft and flaming at the same time, his lips full and pouting, his form strung tightly—it wasn’t about power or control, not right then, it was about how vulnerable he was, how he was willing to be there under him—how he would _let_ himself be made vulnerable.

It was the purest and rawest form of love that Yuri could think of—to be vulnerable with the person you loved.

When Ryosuke would try to move his hips or actively participate Yuri would instantly stop moving, his eyes threatening Ryosuke who would pitch a mini fit and then nod, trying to stop himself from grabbing Yuri, flipping him over and fucking him into the next week for torturing him like this—even if it was the best kind of torture, it was _still_ torture.

Eventually, Yuri settled on a perfect rhythm, slow and sensual, tender and loving—and eventually, he even allowed Ryosuke a little bit of leeway to move, his hands grabbing his hips, clenching against the skin there, urging Yuri to move more. Yuri teased him as long as he could stand it, the friction a powerful motivation to make him need to move more, touch more, and then his hips were rolling in abandon, eyes closed as he lost himself in the feeling, hissing when Ryosuke’s hand on his hip shifted to wrap firmly around him, stroking slowly as Yuri’s eyes popped open, jerking his hips at the same time.

He was too close—there was no way he could keep both the movement of his hips and handle being touched, his hand reaching down to stop Ryosuke, but it was too late. In his moment of weakness, Ryosuke had usurped control in an instant, his body lifting up off the bed, his lips attacking Yuri’s as he pushed him, his form easily being manipulated until Ryosuke was on top of him, his hips snapping in the way that Yuri could literally die for, and then he was bowed up against him, his entire form consumed with the enveloping pleasure as it spiked and then reverberated throughout his body, somewhere in the ensuing bliss hearing Ryosuke gasping and violently cursing through his own release.

Minutes later, Yuri lay breathlessly beside him, still riding the euphoric high, his arm slapping against Ryosuke’s chest in frustration, “You fucking ass!”

Ryosuke laughed, rolling on his side to see Yuri better, “A few minor adjustments to that sentence and then… _yes_.”

Yuri scoffed, “You…”

“Hmm?” Ryosuke was smiling so cutely, so proud of usurping Yuri’s authority he couldn’t even work himself up into being mad about it.

“The plan was to make you eat and rest,” Yuri complained, letting himself be pulled against Ryosuke as he grinned down at him.

“Is that so?” Ryosuke asked, his smile soft and sweet as he pressed a kiss to Yuri’s lips, “Did I mess up your plans?”

“Well,” Yuri couldn’t help it, he was mesmerized by Ryosuke, by his charm, the soft tilt of his smile, “I guess not.”

* * *

After Ryosuke had fallen asleep, Yuri rolled over, gingerly sliding his cellphone off the charger to look at the email again. Blinking his eyes to be sure he was reading it correctly. He just couldn’t believe it…

_This is real._

_This is happening._

The smile on his face was nearly hurting as he slid his finger to close the email, then tapping the screen as he dug down through his folders into the dark abyss, reaching five layers deep into his Inoo-chan folder.

He tapped the file titled ‘Inoo-chan’s ass’…stifling a giggle over the name. It had been Ryosuke’s sisters who had helped him set up the folder when he’d come to them with his idea of healing Ryosuke—and they were responsible for the name of the folder. They’d asked him if there was a place that Ryosuke would likely never go to on his phone and he’d said he would probably have to be threatened with not his own, but in fact, Yuri’s death to get him to enter into the Inoo-chan folder. So, they suggested they bury the file deep inside that folder, in a place that they could be pretty sure Ryosuke would never dare go from fear of being traumatized for life.

He’d been relieved when they didn’t ask him about the folder with a mountain of odd pictures of Inoo—nor the fact that the folder they’d ended up placing the file held an extraordinary number of pictures of Inoo-chan’s fingers. He smiled at how amazing Ryosuke’s sisters were, feeling blessed they were such loving, supportive siblings to Ryosuke, and precious, dear friends to himself as he waited…the screen flashed and the spreadsheet opened, his eyes skimming his list of things he had come up with to do for Ryosuke. Some of them where things he’d thought of, some that he’d read about or saw in a tv show or movie, friends and even Jump members also contributed, and of course, Ryosuke’s Mom and sisters as well.

He scrolled down through the pages until he reached the proper line, happy when he could put an X into the box to denote, he’d accomplished feeding him his mother’s curry.

Once he’d done that his eyes landed on the next one, the one that was already planned and set to take place next week—“Make Yama-chan a Daddy for the day”—and he couldn’t wait! Ryosuke was going to melt when he was in that studio for the magazine shoot with all those babies! Yuri felt like a mastermind when he thought of the other super special surprise, he’d arranged for that particular photo shoot, and could not WAIT to mark that one off the list.

He swallowed hard, his finger hovering above the screen for a moment before he drew it down, trembling as he pressed onto the line that held the text for that event, copying the block, the words of the email flashing through his mind, pasting the cell and then changing the words to the newest goal he’d set.

His heart was thundering in his chest as he looked at the words, in black and white, placed there on his ‘to do’ list he’d begun so many months ago for becoming a better caretaker for Ryosuke—and with this new edition, all Yuri could think was that there was nothing that was going to stop him from making this one come true.

_Nothing._

_Scroll down to see Yuri's cellphone screen to see the revelation!_

__


	3. [3.2] I Love You (August 2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (August 2019, The boys spend a lazy Sunday afternoon browsing Youtube together)

Yuri couldn't help but smile, glancing down at Ryosuke's fingers fiddling with the edge of the blanket, his head resting over his heart as they lazed about on a Sunday morning. They had a few things to do later that day, but in this moment, they were able to just relax--chosing to stay in bed as long as possible while surfing Youtube videos.  
  
He couldn't help but feel warm inside--if someone had told him years ago that he'd be married to his best friend in the whole world, living their own style of a 'perfect' life--then he would have told them it was impossible...those things might happen, but there was no way it could happen to him.  
  
At least, he'd thought that--and now here he was, Ryosuke's head moving ever so slightly to the beat of his own heart, and he couldn't help it, dropping the controller and wrapping his arms around him to squeeze him tightly.  
  
Ryosuke hummed, pushing against his arms to look up at him, "What was that for?"  
  
Yuri couldn't really put into words all of the feelings running through his mind, just shrugging, "I just love you."  
  
Ryosuke lifted up a bit further to press a soft, tender kiss to Yuri's lips, smiling, "I love you too."  
  
He shuffled to lay back down, his fingers going back to the edge of the blanket while Yuri grabbed the remote to change the video, pausing for a second at one of the suggested videos on the side of it, knowing full well Ryosuke was going to pitch a fit, but it was in reality all his fault.  
  
_He did tell me to control the videos._  
  
Without even a hint of remorse he pushed the play button, and at first, it was pretty clear Ryosuke wasn't paying a bit of attention but he could tell the moment he realized what was playing, his body stiffening, his fingertips crushing the blanket in his hand, emitting a low growl that sounded suspiciously like "Yuri!"  
  
As the series of "I love you" moments from various concerts through the year played on the tv, Ryosuke jerked upright, trying to grab the remote from Yuri who managed to keep it away from him, squealing, "It's almost over! It's almost over!"  
  
Ryosuke huffed, throwing himself down on the other side of the bed as the "I love you" echoed in the background, covering his eyes with his arm to hide from the offending words and performances.  
  
When it finally ended, after what he was fairly certain was at least four years minimum, he flung his arm down to look over at Yuri, "You know how much I hate that--I regret ever making the suggestion--I never thought it would become a 'thing' at all."  
  
Yuri laughed softly, "Only you would think that you saying 'I love you' to a bunch of fans wouldn't become a 'thing'--you're so naive."  
  
"Whatever," Ryosuke shook his head, rolling over onto his side to look at Yuri, his expression softening, "Do you know why I suggested it?"  
  
"Huh?" Yuri scooched down so his eyes were even with Ryosuke's, lying on his side to face him as well, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean when I suggested to say 'I love you'--do you know how come?"  
  
Yuri blinked, confused, "Ah, you thought it would be cool?"  
  
Ryosuke shook his head, laughing softly, "C'mon, you know me better than to imagine I actually had a burning desire to declare my undying love to the world..."  
  
"That's...true," Yuri drew the words out, his mind whirling, "If not that then..."  
  
"It felt like I was saying it to you--like...I know it wasn't...but..." Ryosuke's cheeks flamed red, as the memories of the myriad of times he'd said those words rushed through his mind.  
  
Yuri watched him, his eyes wide as he considered the implications of this revelation, "Wait...that was like...I dunno, 2010 or something wasn't it? That can't be right!"  
  
Ryosuke couldn't understand how despite these many years together that Yuri just still couldn't seem to understand the reality, reaching out to brush his fingertips across his cheek before pulling on his shoulder to make him come closer, "Yuri, I knew the minute I met you--I fell in love with you the second you walked into that room."  
  
Yuri smiled, shuffling further forward to allow himself to be wrapped in Ryosuke's arms, his face pressed against his chest, "So, all of those 'I love you's are..."  
  
"Yours," Ryosuke whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Yuri's forehead.  
  
"All mine," Yuri mused, "That's a lot of love."  
  
Ryosuke laughed softly, "I have a lot of love for you."  
  
"I won't ever be able to hear you say those words the same way now," Yuri admitted.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ryosuke drew back to look down at Yuri.  
  
Yuri tilted his head, his eyes soft, "I mean, I just always thought it was fan service, you know, and secretly, as your number one fan, I always liked to pretend that you were saying it to me too. Now, you say it was always mine...so...now it will be striking me straight in the heart anytime I hear it."  
  
"Good," Ryosuke couldn't help but smile, "It always belonged to you, now you can keep it forever."  
  
Ryosuke reached over to grab the remote off of Yuri's pillow where he'd abandoned it, "Now, it's my turn to find something that I can embarrass you with..."  
  
"You won't find anything, I have never done anything I am ashamed of," Yuri whispered, shuffling around to press back up against Ryosuke to see the television as well.  
  
"Oh really? That sounds like a challenge to me," Ryosuke began to think carefully about what he could search for that would be embarrassing for Yuri...drawing a blank, "Why are you like this?"  
  
"Because I'm me," Yuri said proudly, "And you love me just the way I am."  
  
He reached back and snatched the remote out of Ryosuke's hand before he could stop him, pressing the play button to make the 'I love you" compilation play again, shushing Ryosuke when he started to protest, "I'm allowed to enjoy this on an entirely different level now, shut up."  
  
Ryosuke shook his head, realizing he'd just created a monster...and then reached to drag him even closer, pressing a kiss against his head as he smiled, knowing in his heart that Yuri was absolutely right--he wouldn't have him any other way.  
  
__  
  
The next day, they were filming the Parade ga Hajimaru PV--they'd arrived together, with Ryosuke hanging out with Yuri as they did his hair and makup since he was the first up to be filmed that morning. Yuri was a little surprised by Ryosuke staying--he would usually go off and find a corner to inconspicuously fall asleep in.  
  
_Which would inevitably end up on a video thanks to Yutti but still._  
  
When he was nearly done, Ryosuke cleared his throat, pointing to the door to let Yuri know he was going to go on ahead. Yuri did the slight head nod--they were pretty proud of how sly they were...which was a little stupid because no one would think that they were up to anything at all if Ryosuke had just said "I'm gonna go wait in the studio"...but still, inside secrets were a part of their lives, and it paid for them to be always on alert and cautious so they never would slip up when it would really matter. This was certainly going to become something that mattered far more than just merely protecting poeple from finding out about them...no, it was best to handle things in very specific, clear cut ways...  
  
Work was work.  
  
Home was home.  
  
And apart from when one or both of them were wearing white pants in general they were both able to keep those two seperate.  
  
Well...barely...well, they tried--that has to count for something? It was in some ways becoming more and more difficult to keep things neatly divided, and they both knew in the next year the lines were even more likely to become blurred and unclear. It didn't matter, they both wanted what they wanted together and that was all that mattered--they were blessed enough to be surrounded by people who not only supported them, but helped them conceal and misdirect people away from their relationship.  
  
Yuri was in a wonderful mood, feeling happy and full of joy at all of the beautiful expectations that lay before them, he thanked the makeup artist and the stylist and headed toward the studio.  
  
As soon as Yuri entered the space he saw Ryosuke talking to the people at the sound board, confused, because this wasn't one of Ryosuke's projects, he wasn't really involved in the back end production so he was a little confused by him still not sleeping.  
  
When he was told where to stand and the director instructed him, saying this was really a very short bit--that they were only going to play a tiny random clip just to get him in the zone--and that he didn't even need to sing along or anything. The goal was to convey feelings--through his expressions and gestures--not to sing the song but to project those feelings to the camera and thus the fans.  
  
Yuri understood, nodding, unpreprared for when the so called "random" clip began to play--knowing full well this was what Ryosuke had been doing at the sound board.  
  
He couldn't really be sure what feelings he conveyed...whether it revealed how much he loved that dumb boy or how flattered he was by his continual profound declarations throughout their years of surviving their mutual unrequited love. He wondered if the people there could see how much it effected him, how much his heart swelled, to know how loved he was, how cherished he was--how it felt to be loved by the one person in the world you only ever loved...to have that forever? Could they know?  
  
He was careful to avoid looking toward the staff, knowing that there was a good chance that Ryosuke would be standing with them and in that case, it would be all too possible that perhaps his feelings would be entirely too clear, too apparent. Otherwise, he was sure that Ryosuke was glued to one of the video consoles to watch his reaction--either way...he hoped in his heart that what he felt was conveyed to him, because he figured if Ryosuke had spent the last nine years publicly declaring his love for him--then it would be okay if there was a bit of a reflection of that love that could be discovered in this one moment of time in return.

[Cellphone Link](https://vimeo.com/505268566/6377aad6a4)


End file.
